


What the

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and also they feel kinda horny so (?), cuz hyuckie tried to reveal jaeminnie's abs, so jaemin was kind of upset, that's that, they argued after dream show
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *点梗，梦秀之后待机室里的暴躁小罗和暴躁小东*完全ooc没营养没逻辑的angry s*x，有大量粗鄙之语，莫上升真人
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	What the

罗渽民死活想不明白，他怎么就被身后突然上手的李东赫差点袭击成功了。

他更想不明白，自己被这个大宝贝蹭蹭抱抱了几下就，撑起了小帐篷。

在台上，当着一众西珍妮和哥哥师姐们和队友亲属们的面。

自己只能尴尬地笑，等待不多久后被火眼金睛的西珍妮po上网好好欣赏的命运。

太难了。

当然他后来自己秀了一下健身房里好不容易练出来的好身材，然而这种复杂的感觉，他自己都说不明白是怎么回事。

李东赫也说不明白，他幸运地没有在台上出糗，但是下了台就没这么轻松了，因为我们的气急败坏的大兔子马上来兴师问罪了。

“李东赫啊……李楷灿……啊……你真是……

“为什么在台上那样啊，还说西珍妮为啥那样，你——”

头发乱糟糟的一身汗的小熊看着对自己发火还说不顺的兔子有点想笑，恶作剧般地——只活一天一样——又拍了一下兔子隆起过后逐渐变得平坦的裤裆。

“你不反思一下？据说兔子一年四季都在发情，我今天明白嘞——”

明白个……罗渽民一贯的好脾气在李东赫这里根本不管用，更何况是没有摄像机的演唱会以后的待机室。但是他可不敢真的挥拳教训调皮小熊，这可是他的心肝宝贝。

他瞥到了镜子里的自己，面色潮红，大汗淋漓。和面前的宝贝一样低声喘息着，他已经消耗的差不多的体力条突然被什么加满了一样，然后迅速冲上前抓住了李东赫的手腕。

李东赫被这一出惊得一动不动不敢吭声，紧接着被按在了化妆台上，背抵着镜子有些生疼。

“你疯了？你别告诉我是要在这里——”

“就在这里，你怕了？怕了刚才怎么这么勇？”

罗渽民嘴角勾起一丝恶意满满的笑容，却显得更好看了，李东赫一下子有点眩晕，还没等他反应过来，对方就强势地吻上来，同时扯掉了他的牛仔裤，一双修长光滑的大腿在空气中晃悠。

一番湿润燥热的亲吻之后，罗渽民那双不安分的手探进了李东赫宽松的上衣里，捏住两颗乳尖细细把玩，李东赫的呻吟逐渐染上了哭腔，用力挣扎奈何完全逃脱不了举铁娜的牢笼，自己的两腿间的家伙已经开始滋滋地冒水，湿哒哒地粘了整个柱身，被罗渽民撸弄了几下就放开。

“东赫也好敏感啊？就这么碰几下就变得这么淫荡了……欸嘿嘿……还有这里……”

发情的兔子揉了揉小熊平坦的肚子，后者不满地哼了一声。

“可是这样也好性感……东赫……”

“放开！！”

罗渽民第一次听见李东赫以这么高的分贝向他怒吼，

“你是公狗吗？？我说了不做！！！”

李东赫好好地发泄了一番最近憋屈在心里的苦楚，看到罗渽民的脸色肉眼可见地越来越难看。

完蛋。

罗渽民一把箍住李东赫的脖子将他按在镜子上，谅对方怎么挣扎也死死地不松手，然后两根手指粗暴地扒开李东赫的穴口捅了进去。

李东赫好歹有点理智知道这是在公共场所，捂着嘴发出一声隐忍高昂的哀鸣——太痛了，第一次和罗渽民做爱也没有这么痛，因为第一次比现在温柔不知道多少倍，他一下子明白了什么叫兔子急了也会咬人。不仅咬人，是要把人吃了的程度。

“你看看？嗯？小骚逼这么快就流水了？”

“操你妈，男的那里不会流水的，你他妈黄文看多了吧”

确实，那些黏答答的液体也不过是罗渽民手上本来就沾着的李东赫自己的前列腺液和精液罢了。但是这不妨碍他肆意地口吐芬芳，他真的很生气，从来没有这么生气过，辰乐把果汁洒在自己大腿上液没这么生气，志晟那小子天天皮也没这么生气，唯独面对李东赫他又爱又恨。

“骚货”他骂了一句，却没有马上进入，而是跪到化妆台上，让李东赫正对着自己胯间，掐着李东赫的下巴让他把自己的整根完全勃起的阴茎吃了进去。

李东赫干咳了几声，罗已经揪着他的头发模拟起抽插的动作，滚烫的龟头一下一下顶在干燥的喉咙口，感觉随时可能顶破。精液的腥味混合着刚经过费体力的活动产生的汗味使得李东赫不停地想呕吐。

可是罗渽民丝毫没有停下的迹象，这真是他最难受的一次口交，要不是自己被罗渽民抓着头发可能真的会一口咬下去，为什么只是恶作剧一下他就这样……这么想着的他越想越委屈，发出了细丝般的奶猫般的呜咽声。

兔子心软了，将自己的巨物抽离出来，已经在刚才射了小熊一嘴浓白的精液，小熊哭丧着脸微张着小嘴，两颗小巧的兔牙也沾着白浊，舌头上也是一大滩白色，

不管什么时候做都是这么色……东赫……

“对不起哦宝贝，马上好好疼你”

“罗渽民你傻逼”

。

艹。

罗渽民刚回复的好心情又跌到谷底，扒开李东赫的双腿凶猛地一杆到底。

“辰乐？你有没有听见奇怪的声音”

“没有啊”钟辰乐擦着汗喝了口水，他的小鸡仔正一脸担忧，

“东赫哥和渽民哥是不是在吵架啊…”

啊？

钟辰乐仔细听了一会儿，心想赶紧溜。

“没有啊，你幻听了，快走快走，回去吃宿舍姨母烧的饭”他火速推走了一脸懵逼的25哥。

路过的李帝努发现待机室的门开了一条缝，走近一看差点离开美丽世界，默默地关上了门，并迅速拉走了闻声赶来的一般路过东北仁。

“好了，不会有人打扰我们了哦，东赫……”

“啊你闭嘴西八”

罗渽民掐着李东赫脖子——只是用很轻的力度掐着——大力操干他的样子实在是很可怕，虽然没很舒服……还是很吓人，即使如此李东赫还在嘴硬，只许罗渽民不爽就不许他不高兴？在台上好好地表演着，突然想到这首歌本来还有马克哥的part，然后就不由自主地说了出来，也不知道怎么的，明明在127抬头不见低头见，就很悲惨地哭了出来，

罗渽民贴心的递过来的毛巾也没法平复他的心情，因为他渐渐的想到了更多事情，西珍妮痛哭的样子……00line毕业以后……去哪里……紧接着的死亡日巡行程……两个小孩在dream怎么办……自己的腿伤真的好了吗……

害……

他觉得自己够强心脏了，事实还是悄无声息地差点击垮了他。

渽民在想什么？

他也不过比自己小两个月。

他没有哭，他不是容易流眼泪的人，可是他一定快要碎掉了。

李东赫又想哭了。该死的泪腺。

一阵耳鸣。

罗渽民哪是粗线条的人，立刻察觉到身下人的异样，放慢了动作，用那双标志性的充满蜜意的桃花眼看着李东赫。他的宝贝抽抽答答地又在流眼泪，却没有方才的戾气了。

“宝宝？”

李东赫猛吸了一口气。

“你才宝宝……”

他挥拳打在罗渽民胸口，肩膀，一下，一下，没什么力道——他真的很累了，各种意义上——但是看上去又很用力，就像他无力挽回他和罗渽民度过的这一整个梦境一样。

罗渽民鼻子抽了抽，还是没能哭出来。

东赫啊，为什么我就是不会哭呢？

他在首尔艺高的时候，甚至更早以前的时候，就问过他的感情丰富的朋友，李东赫那时候活泼很多，比罗渽民还要浪，很会笑，也很会哭，打架输了会哭，赢了还哭。相反，罗渽民不管遇到什么，都最多露出难过的神情，眼泪几乎是没有的。

我的泪腺有点问题吧？应该去医院看一下吧？

李东赫那时候就睁着圆圆的眼睛说，渽民笑着好看，笑起来最好看，不要哭。不用哭。

不用哭。

那是第一次有人对他说，“不用”，好比哭成为了一个艺人的职责，遇到伤心的事就要哭一哭，但是有一天这个孩子对自己说，不用哭。

有的人就是天生不容易哭，李东赫补充道，我还羡慕你呢，我干什么都喜欢哭一下。

是这样，做爱的时候也是小哭包——罗渽民偶尔会想点别的不正经的。

人就是这么相互羡慕着相互陪伴着的吧。

他无声的接受李东赫所有的拳打，只是扶着他的腿认真地看着他，李东赫打够了，觉得该停手了，反应过来被罗渽民盯穿人的延伸吓一跳。

看什么啊，看我好看啊？他气得鼓着嘴。

内，东赫世上最好看，都没你好看。罗渽民笑得像朵花。

李东赫被说的竟然害羞了，别过脸去。罗渽民凑过去吻了一下他的小小的耳垂，然后，

然后还能咋的，接着做呗。

果然感动不过三秒，俩人又像小学生一样吵起来了，李东赫大骂罗渽民下吊没个轻重快把他顶没了，罗渽民大骂李东赫精力全用在和他对喷上了叫床都叫不动，

“你他妈能不能快点，别人早泄你晚泄，妈的愁死我了外面粉丝还等着拍下班呢”

晚泄是什么？？

“男人能快吗？李东赫我叫你轻点你聋的吗？外面的无辜群众听见了怎么办？？”

“你怎么屁话这么多，和世界上最性感的小熊做——哈啊……——都堵不住你这张嘴？”

“堵住你的就行了”

李东赫踹了罗渽民一脚。

“直播的时候你怎么就屁都不放一个你说你是不是有点病病？”（作者ps：只是为了戏剧效果（？）不是说njm话少！dbqbml！）

“那是在想你怎么这么可爱——”

“哎行了你要膈应死我吗”

李东赫又踹了罗渽民一脚。

罗渽民不说话了，抱着李东赫低吼了一声，李东赫被突如其来的饱胀感吓得哆嗦了一阵，拔高声调呻吟了一会儿。

“大兄弟你他妈又没戴套”

“我没病啊，我们上次不是一起去查的？老子就你李东赫一个性伴侣”——性伴侣……这词突然从罗渽民嘴里蹦出来听得李东赫差点没憋住。

“下次戴，乖。”他无奈地摸了摸罗渽民的脑袋，小男孩还眯着眼很舒服地蹭了蹭——真是小动物吧。

然后，

累死了。艹。

耗尽最后一点体力的两个脑子发热的少年倒在化妆台旁边的沙发上，跟演唱会下来一样喘着粗气，不知道刚才孩子们面对到处找他俩的staff是编了什么理由蒙混过去的呢。也辛苦了。

罗渽民和李东赫在这期间又对上了视线，李东赫红红的狗狗眼显得更惹人怜爱了，粉毛的兔兔喜欢的不得了，吧唧一下在小棕熊脸上响亮地亲了一口。

下次在台上，李东赫还是会偷偷摸摸跑过来掀他衣服的吧，一定会的，他还不了解李东赫吗。

好讨厌，但是真的也好喜欢。好喜欢好喜欢。

————————end？吧——————————

**Author's Note:**

> 啊就是，最近本人现生也一团糟……写了这个发泄（划掉）纾解一下内心的郁结。
> 
> 床头吵架床尾和，我们粘粘永远粘一起不分开qwq
> 
> 如果可以的话，希望这个梦永远不要醒呀。


End file.
